A conventional inductance component is described in the following with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 16 is a sectional view of a conventional inductance component, and FIG. 17 is a perspective view of a substrate of the inductance component.
In FIG. 16 and FIG. 17, a conventional inductance component comprises a column-shaped substrate 11 made of insulating material, a conductor layer 12 covering the substrate 11, a groove portion 13 formed by cutting the conductor layer 12, a coil portion 14 formed by spirally cutting the groove portion 13, electrodes 16 disposed at both end of the substrate 11, and a covering portion 15 made of insulating resin covering the coil portion 14.
Also, the substrate 11 has steps 17 between the ends thereof, forming a recess 18, as shown in FIG. 17, and the coil portion 14 is formed in the recess 18.
Further, there is provided a non-covering portion not covered with insulating resin at each end of the substrate 11, and the electrode 16 is electrically connected to the conductor layer 12 at the non-covering portion.
In the above conventional configuration, magnetic flux generated in the substrate 11 due to the coil portion 14 leaks from the electrode 16.
Accordingly, inductance cannot be increased, and leaked magnetic flux causes undesirable magnetic effects to the adjacent components.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inductance component having increased inductance and causing minimal undesirable magnetic effects on adjacent components.